the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tad Bradford
O Tad Bradford é um personagem recorrente da série Os Thundermans. Ele é o atual diretor de Hiddenville High. Tad Bradford é retratado por Jeff Meacham. História 1ª Temporada Presidente da Classe O diretor Bradford é responsável pela eleição do presidente da classe no Hiddenville High School. Durante o discurso de Phoebe, Bradford prova ser muito pouco profissional porque deixa claro que ele está aborrecido com o discurso de Phoebe. Ele ajuda a implementar as idéias do presidente de Max e Phoebe ao demitir o professor de arte para economizar dinheiro. Ele é muito impaciente durante o lançamento da máquina de smoothie Phoebe porque ele quer ir ver um filme. Ele se irrita com os Thunder Twins por perder seu tempo, e então ele abre a própria máquina de batido, fazendo com que ele caia na brincadeira de Max. A máquina derrama o smoothie por todo ele. Up Up and Vacay Bradford reclama que ele foi designado para sediar competições esportivas familiares porque ele não tem família ou planos para o fim de semana. Breaking Dad O diretor Bradford tenta resolver a disputa entre Phoebe e o professor de química, Sr. Begbeaudy ("Big Booty") por dar Phoebe a B. Após o Sr. Begbeaudy sair, Bradford contrata Hank para ensinar a classe de química. Quando Phoebe escreve um ensaio para Bradford pedindo para deixar a aula do pai, o diretor decide avaliar o ensinamento de Hank. Phoebe e Max usam Telecinesia para enganar Bradford e o resto dos alunos para pensar que Hank era o único a realizar as demonstrações da reação de química. Isso impressiona o diretor Bradford, chamando-o de "material de escola particular". Mais tarde ele percebeu que Hank realmente não tinha uma licença de ensino e o atira. Bradford também confessa o telefone de Cherry para esconder as evidências de vídeo sobre Hank. 2ª Temporada Os Capangas do Max Phoebe e suas amigas (Cherry, Kelsey) contam ao major Bradford o quanto estão entusiasmados com o clube Ooh Ooh, mas ele os descarta dizendo que ele não está usando seu "falar-para-mim". Depois disso, Max tira uma brincadeira épica sobre ele, fazendo com que Bradford reitesse que Max é o inimigo da escola pública número um. Quando os minions de Max se voltam contra ele, Bradford remove o cartaz do inimigo da escola de Max e os substitui com Lionel, Jake e Tom. Max retorna aos minions dando-lhes a idéia de brincadeira Bradford durante a detenção. Max então coloca vídeos embaraçosos de Bradford no feed de vídeo. Isso faz com que Bradford dê mais detenção aos minions de Max e declara Max mais uma vez como o inimigo da escola número um. Mudando de Artes Ao hospedar o leilão de arte, o diretor Bradford reclama sobre hospedagem de eventos escolares. Ele desenvolve uma paixão por uma mulher chamada Joyce e espera conversar com ela após o leilão. Bradford apresenta Hank para fazer o leilão porque ele é o único pai que aceitou fazê-lo. No final, o diretor Bradford fica desapontado depois de perceber que Joyce o abandonou. Torcida e Presente Perigoso O diretor Bradford não está contente por ter que comparecer à rotina de rally de torcedores. Ele se queixa de que os eventos escolares são obrigatórios. Quando Phoebe (na mascote de rapazes) ovo Madison, Bradford prontamente aceita isso como parte da rotina. Call of Lunch Duty Diretor Bradford porque o alvo das brincadeiras de Rebel Raptor e ele suspeita que Max Thunderman é Rebel Raptor, mas Phoebe o convence de que não era Max. Quando Phoebe escreve um artigo de entrevista exclusiva no jornal da escola sobre o Rapaz Rebelde, o diretor Bradford obriga-a a revelar quem é o Rapaz Rebelde. Phoebe se recusa a trair o segredo de Max e então Bradford a castiga fazendo seu trabalho na linha do almoço. Diretor Bradford, então, vem a Phoebe enquanto serve comida na cafeteria e força-a a fazê-lo 500 hambúrgueres. Isso faz com que Max e Phoebe suspeitem. Então, eles apresentam um plano para descobrir o que Bradford está escondendo e usá-lo para a chantagem. Os gêmeos descobrem que o diretor Bradford secretamente dirige uma partida de luta livre subterrânea dentro da escola depois da escola e ele é o campeão. Phoebe e Max colocaram roupas de luta e juntar forças para derrubar o diretor Bradford. Depois de derrotá-lo na partida de luta livre, eles se desmascaram como o Lunchador e Rebel Raptor. Phoebe ameaça denunciar Bradford para o Conselho de Educação, se ele não a tira do dever de almoço. Bradford concorda e gula sobre o quanto ele odeia a família de Phoebe e Max. 3ª Temporada On The Straight And Arrow Cherry dispara acidentalmente o dedo grande do chefe Bradford com uma flecha durante uma aula de tiro ao arco por causa de Phoebe e Max. Bradford grita de dor e coloca Cherry na prisão. Phoebe fica presa para ajudar Cherry, mas Bradford a briga. Ele também depara com a detenção de Phoebe, mas não quer dar-lhe muitas detenções porque está bravo que Phoebe nunca sai da escola. Max fica detido também, o que torna Bradford apenas mais irritado com os Thunder Twins. O dedo do pé de Bradford é disparado novamente pela Cherry enquanto tenta liberar a aranha da tarântula. Quando Bradford grita de dor, as crianças detidos começam a gravá-lo. Ele lhes dá um acordo para liberá-los da detenção enquanto eles prometem não publicar o vídeo. Depois que as crianças saem, Bradford ousa a aranha para mordê-lo. Ele morde no mesmo dedo do pé! Ladrões dos Bastidores Phoebe e Cherry tentam entrar no show de talentos da escola fazendo uma audição ao diretor Bradford para uma performance mágica. Isso irrita Bradford porque isso lembra a sua ex-namorada, Valerie, que o deixou para seu irmão mágico. Apoio Floral O diretor Bradford está bravo com Allison e seu Green Teens Club por bloquear o caminho para seu escritório, a fim de proteger uma planta de florescência fedida. Então, ele é obrigado a atravessar a loja de madeira. Ele se responsabiliza por assinar o pedido do clube sem lê-lo primeiro. No caminho para o escritório, ele viaja e cai porque Max tinha feito o caminho gelado e escorregadio para gravar estudantes caindo em sua Evil Chronicle. O diretor Bradford confessa a crônica de Max e coloca alarmes ao redor do escritório para sair quando Max está se aproximando do escritório. Então, Max junta-se ao clube de Allison e usa-o para se esgueirar no escritório de Bradford e roubar seu diário de volta. Phoebe continua a se divertir com os khakis de Bradford e sua tristeza interior quando percebe que Max saiu mal e o diretor Bradford está logo atrás dela. Bradford usa a ação de Max como uma desculpa para proibir o Green Teens Club e contratar alguém para reduzir a planta. Os Green Teens criam um novo clube, "Green Teenz" para demonstrar contra Bradford, mas ele pega um trator, pronto para executá-los. Max volta e usa Telecinesia para salvar os estudantes de Bradford, tornando o trator imobilizado. Bradford leva um machado para cortar a planta, mas o atinge com um fedor. Original Prankster O diretor Bradford está prestes a deixar a escola tarde da noite, complacente sobre como ele não tem uma vida quando Max chega e puxa uma brincadeira épica sobre ele. Max o brincadeira colocando dinheiro no chão que ele sabe que Bradford não pode resistir. Bradford tenta levá-lo, mas depois desencadeia uma armadilha e fica suspenso de cabeça para baixo durante toda a noite. No dia seguinte, os alunos acham que ele ainda estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Depois de ter ajudado, Bradford promete expulsar o aluno que o arranjou. Ele começou a procurar os armários para o estudante com o chapéu vermelho que viu na noite passada. Seu primeiro suspeito é Max (obviamente), mas o armário de Max sai limpo. Antes de Bradford chegar ao saco de Max, Max usa telecinesia para jogar o chapéu para a entrada. O estudante de intercâmbio alemão, Wolfgang pega o chapéu e coloca-o. Bradford vê Wolfgang vestindo o chapéu vermelho, o diretor Bradford conclui que Wolfgang é quem o arranjou. Então ele decide expulsar Wolfgang e levá-lo deportado para fora do país. Para proteger Wolfgang, Max o esconde no covil do Max, mas o Dr. Colosso chama o diretor Bradford dizendo que é onde Wolfgang está se escondendo. Bradford aparece e tenta obter Max para deixá-lo entrar. Allison pergunta a Max para ser legal com Bradford, mas depois de ouvir a voz de Allison, Bradford começa a se divertir com Allison. Allison permite que Max abrace Bradford, após o que Max desencadeia uma série de armadilhas na casa de Thundermans. Bradford luta pelas armadilhas de Max para chegar a Wolfgang. Ele revela a Wolfgang que ele não pode suspendê-lo porque ele percebeu que a escola ganha dinheiro para ter um estudante de intercâmbio. Thundermans: Secret Revealed Durante o baile Hiddenville High Junior, o diretor Bradford recebe uma ligação informando-o sobre as últimas notícias de que Phoebe Thunderman é "ThunderGirl". Ele entra na dança e anuncia a todos que Phoebe é ThunderGirl. Quando os Thundermans vêm para lutar contra Dark Mayhem e seus minions, o diretor Bradford é zapped duas vezes por Hank enquanto ele tenta controlar seu recém-adquirido poder Electrocinese. Após a luta, o diretor Bradford tenta chantagear Max e Phoebe, mas Max o congela. 4ª Temporada May Z-Force Be With You Diretor Bradford compete em uma competição de pingue-pongue e vai todo o caminho até as finais onde ele vai contra a Cherry. Phoebe diz que Bradford só está fazendo os jogos porque ele não tem vida. 21 Dump Street O diretor Bradford adota o Dr. Colosso no evento Pet Adoption organizado por Molly e Green Teens. Phoebe e Max tentam retirar Colosso dele. Eles o seguem o dia todo, mas depois que todos se vão, Bradford volta para a escola para dormir. Ele tem um colchão preso atrás de um conjunto de armários onde ele geralmente dorme. Phoebe e Max estão chocados ao descobrir que Bradford realmente não tem casa. Eles esperam que ele adormeça, mas ele passa muito tempo conversando com o Dr. Colosso. Bradford conta a Colosso sobre sua vida triste; como perdeu sua namorada Valerie para seu irmão; seu sonho de banda falhou. Max percebe que sua vida será como a de Bradford se ele não superar sua ruptura com Allison. Então, ele tem coragem, pronto para salvar o Dr. Colosso. Cansada de esperar por Bradford dormir, Phoebe distrai-lo, fazendo com que ele vá verificar as escadas. No caminho de volta, Max congela o corredor, dando aos Thunder Twins a chance de agarrar Colosso. Bradford retorna e fica desapontado ao descobrir o Dr. Colosso. Por sorte, ele vê um rato vindo e leva-o a ser seu novo animal de estimação. Super Dupers O diretor Bradford é o professor temporário de ginástica e continua chegando à escola em calções. Gideon chama o conselho da escola para ele usar calções curtas. Então, ele começa a correr depois de Gideon no corredor para se vingar. Para dar confiança a Gideon, Phoebe lhe dá uma pulseira e lhe reside que a pulseira possui superpoderes. Durante o jogo de bola dodge, Bradford escolhe Gideon para ser alvo de bolas de canhão e lasers. Para salvar Gideon de Bradford, Max usa Telecinesia para desviar as bolas. Isso leva Gideon a acreditar que ele possui superpotências. Bradford finalmente tem a chance de atacar Gideon quando Gideon, pensando que ele é um super-herói, chama Bradford depois de capturar vilões, Donut Girl (Phoebe) e Scuba Boy (Max). Bradford não acredita em Gideon. Depois que os "vilões" roubam a pulseira de volta, Gideon tem a confiança para enfrentar Bradford. Ele pega o canhão e começa a jogar bolas em Bradford. Max e Phoebe ajudam secretamente Gideon a bater Gideon com tantas bolas de esquiva quanto possível. Save the Past Dance O diretor Bradford tenta impedir que as crianças não abramam a porta por causa do vento. Quando Cherry pergunta por que ele parece tão perfeito, Max diz que é porque ele mora na escola. Bradford tenta chegar com um falso endereço para enganá-los a acreditar que ele tem uma casa real. Ele então desvia essa conversa dizendo que Phoebe tem o cabelo da árvore. Como Bad Tad, ele conta a Max e Phoebe sobre a história do que eles fizeram e como ele fez Heinrich Hiddenville III se tornar um chefe de crime e ele baniu todos os super-heróis. Ele também rouba a bolsa de Phoebe, junto com ela e os sapatos de Max. Então, seu pai provável, o Coronel Chad Bradford, é apresentado quando as crianças retornam para 1955. Ele está amando a vovó Wong. Revenge of the Smith O diretor Bradford ainda é o professor de ginástica temporário para a classe PE de Phoebe e Max. Quando os Thunder Twins descobrem que o artista Smith planeja revelar um mural que retrata os gêmeos como vilões, eles pedem a Bradford para ajudar a convencer Smith a mudar a pintura. Mas Bradford se recusa a ajudá-los, porque ele vê isso como uma oportunidade para voltar para Max e Phoebe por todas as vezes que eles dificultaram sua vida. Na verdade, Bradford permite que Smith realize seu baile de vingança para os gêmeos durante a próxima aula de ginástica. Ele gosta de cada momento de Phoebe e Max se machucarem e humilhados por Smith. Ele fica com raiva quando eles param de lutar e se recuperar. Ele tenta agitar problemas, mas acaba caindo em uma banheira cheia de punção de frutas. Aparições 1ª Temporada *Presidente da Classe *Up Up and Vacay *Breaking Dad 2ª Temporada *Os Capangas do Max *Mudando de Artes *Torcida e Presente Perigoso *Call of Lunch Duty 3ª Temporada *On The Straight And Arrow *Ladrões dos Bastidores *Apoio Floral *Original Prankster *Thundermans: Secret Revealed 4ª Temporada *May Z-Force Be With You *21 Dump Street *Super Dupers *Save the Past Dance Curiosidades *O nome original do personagem era pra ser "Diretor Archer". No entanto, isso não foi aprovado e foi alterado para "Diretor Bradford". *Ele odeia a família Thunderman. *Foi arrancado por Max e Lionel, Jake e Tom. *Foi derrubado com suco suave em Presidente da Classe. *Ele realmente odeia seu trabalho. *Ele realmente tem uma vida triste. *Diretor Bradford é desabrigado e dorme na escola atrás de um conjunto de armários. Mas, tecnicamente, ele não estava mentindo quando disse que ele morava em um armário de armazenamento. *Ele tinha uma banda chamada Red Hot Chili Bradfords. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens sem Superpoderes Categoria:Os Thundermans